Voyage inattendu sur Atlantis
by sassou47160
Summary: Quand 3 jeunes filles débarquent sur Atlantis, tout le monde cherche comment elle ont pu atterrir sur Atlantis alors qu'elles viennent de la Terre, Vont t'il finalement trouver un autre moyen de rentrer sur Terre?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, **

**J'ai commencer à écrire cette histoire il y a un petit moment et je ne sais ps trop si elle va plaire ou pas alors le meilleur moyen de savoir et de la poster. Je poste le premier chapitre et posterai les suivant si ça vous plait sinon je la supprimerai et continuerai à l'écrire pour ma meilleure amie qui l'aime bien. Donc voila vous pouvez donner votre avis et me dire si il y des modifications à faire.**

**Pour ce qui est de mes deux utres histoires je ne l'ai pas abandonnés je suis en train d'écrire la suite elle devrait arriver avant la fin du mois enfin j'espère.**

**DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture et penser à me dire ce que vous en peser ( je m'excuse d'avance pour les faites d'orthographe).**

* * *

*************************************Point de vue de Sofia*********************************************************************

Nous voici dans une de nos rares sorties scolaires, mon prof de français et d'histoire avez décidé de nous amener nous les Terminale visiter un musée rien de plus barbant mais bon avec mes amies Justine et Aurélie nous préférons ça au cours. Bien sûr on n'écoute pas et on perdit vite le reste de la classe. Aurélie se dirige vers la gauche et nous arrivons dans une salle où au milieu il y a un obélisque bizarre, il y a une pierre bleu au centre, elle a la forme d'une larme c'est magnifique.

-« C'est quoi Sofia ? » Me demande Justine.

-« J'en sais rien pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sache ? »

-«Parce que c'est toi l'intello du groupe. »

Je lui lance un regard noir, je déteste qu'on dise que je suis l'intello, ce n'est même pas vrai, oui j'ai des bonne notes mais rien d'extraordinaire et puis c'est Aurélie que ce passionne pour tous ce qui est scientifique.

Aurélie regarde la pierre, nous nous rapprochons d'elle et elle se mit à lever le bras pour toucher la pierre.

-« NON Aurélie ne touche pas ! » Je crie mais c'est trop tard, elle a déjà touché la pierre et une lumière blanche nous aveugle et au moment où je ré ouvre les yeux je suis dans une grande salle avec un grand anneau bizarre et des dizaines d'armes braqué sur nous et puis ce fut le trou noir.

*********************************************Autre point de vue ************************************************************  
**

Le docteur Elizabeth Weir est tranquillement assise dans son bureau en train de lire des rapports de mission quand une grande lumière aveugle toute la salle d'embarquement. Elle se précipite vers la lumière, elle vit 3 jeunes femmes qui devaient avoir entre 18 et 19 ans étendu par terre. Elle tourne la tête vers son second le colonel John Sheppard mais secoue la tête en lui disant qu'il ne comprend pas non plus. Alors elle décide d'appeler un médecin.

_/Carson pouvez-vous venir immédiatement dans la salle d'embarquement ?/_

_\Oui bien sûr que ce passe-t-il ?\_

_/Nous avons trois jeune filles qui sont apparues comme par … magie, elles ont l'air de s'être évanouies/ _

Carson arriva quelques minutes après avec son équipe au complet. Il les examina d'abord vite fait pour voir si elles n'avaient aucune blessure apparente puis demande au colonel Sheppard et à deux de ses hommes que l'aider à les transporter à l'infirmerie. Ronon pris avec délicatesse Justine, le major Lorne prit Aurélie dans ces bras et enfin le colonel Sheppard porta Sofia jusqu'au lit que lui indiqua le docteur Beckett.

Élisabeth arriva à l'infirmerie et demande à Carson comment aller ces jeunes filles.

-« Elles vont bien, je pense que c'est un effet du voyage qu'elles viennent de faire mais elles vont se réveiller avant la fin de la journée je pense. »

-« Vous savez comment elles sont apparu dans la salle d'embarquement ? » demande Weir en se tourna vers Rodney qui venait d'arriver dans l'infirmerie.

-« Non je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai juste remarqué que quand il y a eu cette espèce de lumière aveuglante les détecteurs ont enregistré une faible poussé d'énergie comme si elles étaient entouré par un champ de force »

-« Je pense qu'il nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elles se réveillent pour savoir qui elles sont et d'où elles viennent et colonel, poster deux gardes devant l'infirmerie au cas où. » Dit le docteur Weir en sortant de l'infirmerie

************************************************Point de vue de Sofia *******************************************************  
**

Je me réveille dans un endroit inconnu, ça ressemble à un hôpital. Génial, je déteste les hôpitaux depuis que, non ne pense pas à ça et réfléchis plutôt à pour quoi tu es ici. Je me souviens de la sortie au musée, on s'est perdu puis Aurélie à toucher cette pierre. Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas la toucher, en plus elles sont à côté de moi, Justine se réveille, mais quand Aurélie va se réveillé elle va m'entendre celle-là ! Justine tourna la tête vers moi et vois que je suis réveillé

-« On est où ? » Me demande-t-elle.

Au moment où j'allais répondre un homme approcha, vu sa blouse blanche je parie que c'est un docteur et devinait quoi j'avais raison !

-« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles je vois que vous êtes réveillé » Aurélie venait de se réveiller au moment où le docteur est arrivé «alors je vais appeler le docteur Weir et le colonel Sheppard ils vont vous expliquer ou nous sommes » Nous expliqua gentiment le docteur qui se présenta comme étant le docteur Beckett

Quelques minutes plus tard une femme arriva, elle devait avoir 30 ans et elle avait l'air d'être la chef cela se voyer au maintien de son corps. À côté d'elle se tenait un militaire plutôt pas mal et un autre homme qui avait l'air d'un scientifique.

-« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Elizabeth Weir et à côté de moi se trouve le colonel John Sheppard et le docteur Rodney McKay, savez-vous ou vous vous trouvez ? »

On se regarde puis Aurélie lui répond

-« Non »

-« Vous êtes sur Atlantis, qui êtes-vous et pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous êtes arrivé ici et d'où vous venez ? »

-« Je m'appelle Sofia Porter, et voici Justine Ryler et Aurélie Liman Nous étions dans un musée pour une sortie scolaire et puis on perdu le reste de notre classe alors on à essayer de les retrouver mais on est arrivé dans une salle où il y avait un obélisque dedans et sur l'obélisque il y avait une pierre magnifique et Aurélie a eu l'excellente idée de la toucher… »

-« Hey ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai été attiré par elle je me suis même pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. »

-« Tu auras au moins pu essayer de ne pas la toucher ce n'est pas compliqué ce qu'on te demande, il faut toujours que tu touches à quelque chose ! »

Au moment où Aurélie allait répliquer le docteur Weir les interrompit.

-« Vous visitiez un musée, de quel planète venait vous ? »

-« De quel planète ! C'est une blague ! On n'est pas dans Star Trek ou Star Wars ! » Réagit pour la première fois Justine.

-« On vient de la terre, vous croyez qu'on vient d'où de Mars, même si théoriquement on ne peut pas car il n'y a pas d'atmosphère. » dis-je à mon tour.

-« Veuillez nous excuser un instant. »

Le docteur Weir ainsi que les deux hommes, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, s'éloignèrent un peu de nous pour parler sans qu'on les entende.

-« Vous croyez qu'on est où, la question de 'de quelle planète venez-vous'' m'a un peu fait flippé. » dit Aurélie.

-« J'en sais rien mais comment aurait-on pu voyager si loin avec cette pierre c'est impossible. »

Le docteur Weir revint vers nous et nous dit :

–« Vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie vous aller nous suivre dans notre salle de réunion pour mettre quel points au clair, vous avez des vêtements a votre taille a côté de vous on vous attend dehors. »

On hocha la tête en même temps, complètement perdu, le colonel Sheppard nous lança un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui hélas ne marcha pas.

Pour ce qui était des vêtements s'était le même uniforme que le docteur Weir porte sauf que les couleurs étaient différentes, Justine en avait un Rouge, Aurélie un Bleu et moi j'en avais un noir, ce qui tombait bien c'était ma couleur préféré je trouver que le noir m'allait bien. Je suis la plus grande de nous trois même si Justine n'est pas beaucoup plus petite que moi. Je suis maigre mais pas trop. J'ai de long cheveux châtain et les yeux chocolat, Justine est maigre aussi un peu comme moi, sur ce point on se ressemble toutes les trois, elle a les cheveux mi- long blond et les yeux bleu avec des nuance de vert suivant la météo c'est magnifique et Aurélie est petite mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences croyez-moi, elle a les chevaux long et châtain avec les pointes blondes.

Une fois habillée, on retrouve le docteur Weir et nous allons dans cette salle de réunion.

Une fois arrivé, nous prenons place au tour d'une grande table triangulaire. La pièce est plutôt spacieuse et bien éclairée. Dans la salle, il y avait le docteur Weir sur sa droite, est le colonel Sheppard et sur sa gauche le docteur Mc Kay, mais il y a également deux autres personnes, à côté de Sheppard il y a une jeune femme à la peau plutôt bronzé mais qui donne une impression de calme qui est contagieuse et à côté du docteur Mc Kay il y a un homme, plutôt guerrier avec des dreadlocks et un air à faire peur.

-«Pour commencer, nous allons vous dire ou nous sommes, vous y verrez peut-être un peu plus clair. » Commença Elizabeth.

« -Vous êtes sur Atlantis, c'est une cité qui se trouver dans la galaxie de Pégase, une galaxie naine qui se trouve à côté de la voie lactée. Pour commencer au début, des archéologues ont découvert une porte des étoiles à Gizeh en Égypte, on a découvert plus tard que cette porte permettait d'aller sur d'autre planètes, je sais que c'est un peu farfelue comme histoire mais c'est la stricte vérité. Des équipe d'exploration ont était mise en place pour pouvoir visité d'autre monde jusqu'à qu'on découvre Atlantis, c'est une cité construite par les anciens, c'est un peuples qui nous ressemble beaucoup mais ils sont très évoluer au niveau technologique, après une guerre ils se sont refugier sur la terre et on laisser des traces pour qu'on retrouve cette cité, il y a un peu plus de 3 ans, le président à donner son accord pour qu'on y envoie une expédition, afin d'explorer cette nouvelle galaxie et de découvrir d'autre technologies. Voilà je crois que je vous ai expliqué le plus gros de l'histoire. »

-« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va croire à cette histoire ! » S'exclama Aurélie.

-« Écouter, je sais que c'est une histoire qui est dur à croire, croyez moi j'ai eu du mal, je penser qu'on me faisait une grosse blague, mais c'est vrai et on peut le prouver. » parla pour la première fois le colonel Sheppard.

Après s'être regardé, nous avons compris qu'il nous disait la vérité, même si c'est difficile à croire.

-« On voit crois, mais comment on a atterrie ici ? » dis-je.

Cette fois c'est le docteur Mc Kay qui répondit.

-« En fait, nous ne savons pas encore, mais si vous pouvez nous décrire l'obélisque, on pourrait voir si on trouve quelque chose dans la base de données. »

-« Euh, c'était un obélisque avec une pierre bleue en forme de larmes au centre et il y avait des symboles. »

-« Il se pourrait que ce soit des symboles anciens, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose dans la base de données. »

-« Très bien, Rodney allez-y, Teyla pouvez-vous avec le colonel Sheppard faire visité la cité à nos invitées et leur montré leurs quartiers. »

-« Bien sûr, on y va ? »

On se leva et suivit Teyla et le colonel, aucune de nous ne parler, trop bouleverser par ce qu'on venait de découvrir, tellement absorbé par nos pensée qu'on ne remarqua même pas qu'on était arrivé dans une espèce de cantine, le colonel nous a dit qu'ils appelaient ça le mess.

-« Vous avez faim ? » Nous demande-t-il.

-« Oh oui » Répondit Aurélie

On se regarda avec Justine et on éclatait de rire, Aurélie ne changerai jamais, on vient de lui dire qu'on se trouve dans une autre galaxie et elle pense qu'en même à manger, personnellement je ne pourrais rien avaler.

On s'installa à une table et le colonel nous apporta différentes choses.

-« Alors pas trop déboussoler ? » Nous demande-t-il

-« Un peu, mais je trouve que c'est très jolie, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici colonel ? » Lui demandais-je, autant faire la conversation le temps qu'Aurélie s'empiffrer.

-« Depuis le début, ça fait 3 ans, et vous pouvez m'appeler John. »

J'hochai la tête. Le silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, nous réfléchissons au fait qu'on se trouver dans une autre galaxie, loin de nos amis et de notre famille, en sachant même pas si on allait les retrouver un jour. Après qu'Aurélie est fini de manger et en voyant que nous commencions à nous endormir, Teyla décida de nous monter nos quartiers afin qu'on puisse dormir.

Alors que Teyla est en train de monter ses quartiers à Justine, je baille a m'en décrocher la mâchoire, le colonel Sheppard le remarque et avec un petit sourire, me propose de me montrer mes quartiers avant que je m'endorme dans les couloirs. J'accepte et il dit à Teyla qu'il m'amène à mes quartiers. Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde car mes quartiers sont un peu plus éloignés

-« Voilà vos quartiers Mademoiselle Porter. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, mes quartiers son juste en face. » Me dis John en souriant.

-« Merci beaucoup, Bonne nuit John. »

-« Bonne nuit à vous aussi »

John parti mais lorsqu'il arrive au bout du couloir je l'interpelle.

-« Au fait vous pouvez m'appeler Sofia »

-« D'accord alors bonne nuit Sofia » Et il partit, je rente dans mes quartiers, ils sont très spacieux, je m'approche de la baie vitrée, j'ai le droit à un magnifique couché de soleil, de là ou je me situe j'ai une immense vue sur la cité, je me rends compte à quelle point elle est gigantesque. Je me retourne vers ma chambre et la détaille, elle est assez simple, il y a un lit double à ma gauche et une table de nuit, au fond il y a un bureau et à côté une armoire, puis à côté du lit il y a une porte, je l'ouvre et je tombe sur une petite salle de bain, au moins je n'aurai pas à la partager comme à l'internat du lycée.

Je décide de prendre une douche, il y avait des serviettes, apparemment nos chambres avait été préparé, il y avait plusieurs uniformes dans les armoires et de quoi se laver dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et rentre dans la douche, je mets l'eau bien chaude ce qui a pour effet de décontracter mes muscles. Je reste bien un quart d'heure sous la douche puis j'en sors, je mets ce qui ressemble à un pyjama et m'installe dans les draps. Ma tête à a peine touché l'oreiller que je m'endormis.

***********************************************Point de vue d'Elizabeth ******************************************************  
**

À la fin de la réunion, je me dirige vers mon bureau, afin de finir mon rapport. Un moment plus tard, John me rejoint pour me dire que nos nouvelles arrivantes sont bien installées.

-« Alors vous pensez quoi d'elles ? » je lui demande, étant le chef militaires de cette base j'aime bien avoir son avis.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient une menace pour la cité, et je les trouve sympa, de ce que j'ai vu Aurélie et la petite marrante du groupe, Justine est plutôt timide et Sofia à l'air d'être l'intello mais qui sait s'amuser. »

-« Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà fait une opinion sur elles »

-« Oui, je me fis toujours à la première impression, mais elles sont juste un peu perdus, il faut les comprendre, je pense que dans quelques temps, on les verra sous leurs vrai jours, mais je me fais pas de soucis, elles n'ont pas l'air d'être méchantes. »

-« Il faut se méfier des apparences, elles peuvent être trompeuses. »

-«Vous avez raison, je reste sur mes gardes, rassuré ? »

-« Oui, parfaitement. »

-« Bonne nuit Elizabeth. »

-« Bonne nuit John »

John quitta mon bureau, et après avoir fini mon rapport, je me décidais à aller dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir,**

**Voici le 2ème chapitre, le 3ème chapitre est déja écris mais comme j'ai fait beaucoup de changements dans l'histoire il faut que je le vérifie et vois ce que ne colle plus avec les changements mais je pense qu'avant la fin de semaine prochaine il sera posté.  
**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait, si oui j'aime beaucoup les reviews, même si c'est pour vous plaindre de quelque chose!**

**Je vais la laisser, mais si je vois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de succès je la supprimerai (au bout de 5 ou 6 chapitres je pense), et pour le peu de monde qui l'aimera (en espérant que j'ai pas à la supprimer, mais ça c'est vous que me le dirais) vous avez qu'a m'envoyer un message privé avec votre adresse mail et je vous enverrez la suite, mais bon on en es pas encore là!**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laissez une review!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas car si c'était le cas la série ne se sera pas terminer!**

* * *

*************************************Point de vue de Sofia ******************************************************************  
**

Je me réveille et me sens un peu perdu, puis tous le revient en mémoire, le musée, l'obélisque, Atlantis, John, bref tout ! Je me lève et m'habille puis décide d'aller au mess.

J'y arrive au bout de 20 minutes, je m'étais perdu, cette cité est vraiment immense, il a fallut que je demande à des militaires mon chemin et plusieurs fois.

Une fois arrivée, je vois Aurélie et Justine à une table, je vais donc les rejoindre.

« Alors bien dormi ? » Me demande Justine.

« Oui super et vous »

Elles me répondent oui.

Nous continuons à discuter jusqu'à que le colonel Sheppard et ses coéquipiers nous rejoigne et nous passons le reste du déjeuner à discuter un peu de tout.

-« Alors on fait quoi ce matin ? » demande Justine

-« Eh bien vu qu'on n'a pas de mission, on peut rester avec vous et vous en apprendre plus sur la vie d'Atlantis et nous on apprendra à vous connaître un peu plus vous en pensez quoi ? »

-« Vous avez peut-être rien à faire mais moi j'ai une tonnes de boulot je vous signale. Et puis si vous êtes d'accord vous pourrez venir avec moi si vous voulez Aurélie » Réplique Rodney

Sautant sur l'occasion, elle dit oui.

-« C'est parfait, Aurélie vous allez travailler avec Rodney et nous on reste ensemble à rien faire. Ronon, Teyla vous êtes avec nous ? » Demande John en regardant les deux concernés.

-« Bien sûr » Répondit Teyla en souriant.

-« Je passe mon tour, vous savez moi rien faire ce n'est pas mon truc.»

-« Ok tant pis pour vous. »

Nous nous levons, le colonel a décidé que nous allons sur un des balcons de la digue ouest, c'est là-bas où il y a la plus jolie vue sur Atlantis.

Je fus époustouflée, il avait raison c'est magnifique, il y à même pas de mots pour décrire. Le colonel fut content de sa surprise

-« Alors vous trouvez ça comment ? »

-« Euh… c'est… il y a pas de mots pour décrire, c'est à vous couper le souffle. » dis-je.

Teyla installa une couverture et nous nous installons dessus, au début un silence s'installa, je regarde le paysage, finalement j'étais contente qu'Aurélie et toucher cet obélisque, mais je ne lui dirai jamais.

-« Alors de quel pays venait vous ? » Nous demande John

-« De France. » Je lui réponds en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

-« Et vous faites quoi en France ? » demande Teyla

-« Nous sommes au lycée, en dernière année » Répondit Justine.

-« C'est quoi un lycée ? »

-« C'est une école où on apprend plein de chose, comme les maths, l'histoire, la science, il y a différent niveau il y à l'école maternelle, les enfants ont entre 3 et 5 ans, puis l'école primaire, qui est composer de 5 classes différente il y a le Cp, le CE1, le CE2, le CM1, et le CM2, on y va quand on a entre 6 et 11 ans. Puis il y a le collège qui comme l'école primaire i classes, 6ème, 5ème, 4ème et 3ème, c''est entre 12 et 15 ans puis le lycée, là i classe différentes la 2nd, la 1ère et la terminale où nous sommes après on peut continuer nous étude où alors aller travaille, c'est comme on veut » Je lui explique.

-« Oui ça c'est la version longue et intello de Sofia »

-« Si tu veux la prochaine fois je te laisse t'emmêler dans des explications ou on va rien comprendre. »

-« Non, j'aime bien quand c'est toi qui explique, tu fais ça tellement bien. » Me taquine Justine

Cette fille me désespère, mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Puis on éclate de rire, bien vite rejoint par John et Teyla.

On continu à parler pendant des heures, puis on se rend compte que c'est plus de deux heures de l'après-midi et que nous n'avons pas déjeuné, donc on part pour le mess.

Nous prenons chacun au plateau et on s'installe à une table, quelques minutes plus tard, Aurélie et Rodney, nous rejoigne. Aurélie à un grand sourire, et Rodney alors content aussi, j'imagine qu'Aurélie n'a pas fait de bêtises.

-« Alors, les sciences te plaisent toujours autant ? » Demande Justine, en ayant vu comme moi son grand sourire.

-« Non ! C'est mieux qu'avant, maintenant je sais que c'est ce que je veux faire ! »

-« Ah parce que tu avais des doutes ? » Je lui demande

-« On est pas tous comme toi à être sûr d'aller à Stanford. »

-« Ah, Ah. »

-« Vous avez été accepté à Stanford? » me demande John impressionné.

-« Euh, oui mais je n'aime pas m'en vanté et puis ce n'est pas sûr que mes parents me laissent aller en Amérique, déjà que pour le lycée, ils ne voulaient pas que j'aille trop loin de la maison. »

-« Bravo, c'est pas n'importe quelle fac. Et je suis sûr que vos parents vous laisserons y aller, c'est une super opportunité. »

« -Oui c'est sûr, et vous docteur Mc Kay vous êtes allé à quelle fac ? » Je lui demande, histoire de détourner la conversation de moi.

Les filles ont bien vu mon manège mais elles ne disent rien.

-« Moi je suis allé à Harvard, et vous Aurélie où voulez-vous allez ? »

-« Je sais pas trop, j'aimerai aller à Harvard, mais je ne sais pas si je serai accepté. »

-« Je suis sûr que oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, vous êtes très intelligente. »

Aurélie rougit et bégaya un vague merci.

Nous continuons de discuter pendant un moment puis, Rodney et Aurélie retourne travailler, Teyla nous propose une séance de méditation que Justine accepte avec joie, mais moi je refuse, je pense plutôt aller me reposer dans mes quartiers.

-« Je peux vous accompagner jusqu'à vos quartiers ? » Me demande John

-« Bien sûr »

Nous partons pour mes quartiers, arriver de la porte je propose à John de rentré pour discuter et en apprendre plus sur lui, maintenant qu'il sait presque tout sur moi. Il accepte avec joie.

Nous passons plusieurs heures à discuter, John proposa qu'on se tutoie, et j'accepte, il y avait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. Il me fait beaucoup rire et nous avons beaucoup en commun, plus que je ne le penser.

Vers 17H, il décide de me laisser me reposer, et aussi il devait finir des rapports, s'il ne voulait pas se faire engueuler par Elizabeth.


End file.
